Unikitty & Puppycorn: Club Unikitty
by MrBig567
Summary: Based on a Spongebob episode Club Spongebob, Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown end up getting lost in a forest while trapped inside a treehouse.


Author's** Note:**

**Unikitty is own by LEGO and Warner Bros.**

**Spongebob Squarepants is own by Nickelodeon**

* * *

It all started at Frown Town, where Master Frown is leaving the apartment on his bicycle, he was humming to himself. He started riding on his bicycle over the Unikingdom county line and passes and very tall tree with a treehouse on top of it with Unikitty and Puppycorn in it.

"Wey, wook. It's Waster Wown!" said Unikitty. Master Frown stopped in the middle of his bicycling. "What?" he said.

Unikitty and Puppycorn laughed as they continue making fun of him. "Waster Wown is going to the Wunikingdom" she said.

Master Frown get angry as Unikitty and Puppycorn laughed again "What does he do? Causing wadness and wiserableness?" said Puppycorn as he and Unikitty laughed as Master Frown walk over to the tree, looking up at Unikitty and Puppycorn's treehouse. "What's that supposed to be? Some kind of a stupid secret code?" he asked.

"We can't tell you 'cause you're not a member of the club" said Unikitty.

"Oh, yeah? What does it take to be a member, besides being a loser?" said Master Frown as he laugh to himself "Loser, heheh, as a requirement." he said.

"Sorry, Master Frown, but you couldn't get in even if you tried!" yelled Unikitty.

"Huh?" said Master Frown. "Well, I'll have you know that I am a member of over 20 different exclusive clubs all across Cloud Cuckoo Land!"

"What did he say?" whispered Puppycorn to his sister Unikitty. "I don't know, something about his head?"

Puppycorn sticks his head out of the clubhouse and said "Master Frown, you and your head will definitely not fit in!"

"Oh, what do you two zeros know about fitting in?" said Master Frown as he started up the tree to Unikitty and Puppycorn's clubhouse "Why, you should be begging me to join!" Unikitty and Puppycorn are telling him to not come in because of his head, and they told him he's not the member of their club. He grunts as he tried to get inside the clubhouse. He fell inside the clubhouse and he got cramped inside with Unikitty and Puppycorn "Well this is stupid, There's no room up here!" he said and pushes Unikitty and Puppycorn.

"That's what we been trying to tell you!" said puppycorn.

"We've been stuck up here for three days" said Unikitty.

"We told you you'll wouldn't fit in" said Puppycorn as Master Frown sneers.

" Well, since you're here, Master Frown, we'll give you the new member initiation. Are you ready, Puppycorn?" said Unikitty.

"Ready!" said Puppycorn as he and Unikitty started singing, which annoys Master Frown "Welcome to our club! Welcome to our club! Welcome Master Frown! Welcome Master Frown! Welcome Master Frown! Welcome Master Frown! Welcome Master...!"

"SHUT YOUR ANNOYING PIEHOLES!" yelled Master Frown as he cover Unikitty and Puppycorn's mouths. He sticks his head out of the clubhouse and grabs a tree branch and started pulling down and the tree itself goes down with him in it "I do not now, nor will I ever, want to be a member of your worst club I ever been in!" Master Frown put his foot on the ground and the branch snaps, causing the tree with a clubhouse flings back very fast like a catapult. Causing the clubhouse to fly off far away with Master Frown screaming. The clubhouse flew over a forest with couple looking at the sky and said "Whoa!" she said.

"Make a wish, honey" said a husband as the clubhouse falls into the middle of the forest. Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown survived the impact as the royal siblings got and said "Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Again! Oh, yeah! Again!"

They did a victory screech as Master Frown got up and panicked "Oh, no. That didn't just happen. Please tell me that didn't happen!"

"What happened?" ask Puppycorn. Unikitty replied with a shrug.

Master Frown runs around the clubhouse in full panic mode "Where are we? We're lost! There's no way out! Stuck... in the middle of nowhere... with Unikitty and Puppycorn!" he said as Unikitty and Puppycorn waved at him "Oh, why must every eleven minutes filled with joy and happiness can be filled with my pain and misery? Why-y-y-y?!"

"Oh, cheer up, Master Frown. It could be worse." said Unikitty.

"Yeah. You could have a square head and a yellow face." said Puppycorn.

Master Frown's head deflates and said "Well, this is the end" His head fell on the ground.

"No it's not Master Frown" said Unikitty.

Puppycorn was making coffins, he stopped and said "It's not?"

"Come on, guys, we're gonna be fine!" said Unikitty as she pats Master Frown on the head "As long as we stick together. Remember, we're a club!" Unikitty and Puppycorn did a victory screech again. "And besides, we have this!" she said as she pulled out a golden LEGO brick.

"What's that?" asked Master Frown.

"Ohhh! The Magic Golden Brick! Ask it something! Ask it something!" said Puppycorn.

"Magic Golden Brick, will I ever get married?" said Unikitty as she pulled the string attached it it.

"Maybe someday" said The Magic Golden Brick.

"Oooohhhh!" said both Unikitty and Puppycorn as they giggled. Master Frown criticizing about the Magic Golden Brick "You've got to be kidding! That is just a stupid toy! How can that possibly help us?!" he said.

Unikitty gasped and said "Master Frown, we must never question the wisdom of the Magic Golden Brick. The club always takes its advice before we do anything." she said.

"The brick knows all!" said Puppycorn.

"Oh, Magic Golden Brick, what do we need to do to get out of the Giant Forest?" said Unikity as she pull the string.

"Nothing" said The Magic Golden Brick.

"The brick has spoken!" said Puppycorn.

Master Frown got angry and said "Nothing?! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Unikitty and Puppycorn are sitting down doing, absolutely nothing. Master Frown growled and said. I can't believe you two are gonna take advice from a toy!" Master Frown looks at them, but he thought to himself "Wait, Master Frown, what are you doing? This is perfect! With these two doing nothing, this is your chance to escape, away from them, and then caused miserableness at Unikingdom. This is brilliant!" Master Frown grinned and said "Okay, you know what? Go ahead, do nothing, I'll just go and find my way out of this forest all by myself. Try not to follow me since you are doing nothing, I'll just be on my way to your kingdom, besides, you two might be lost in this forest, forever! While I will caused miserableness without you two noticing!" Master Frown giggled and said to himself "Master Frown, you are a genius." Later, he got scared and started running and panting rapidly "What was that? I was already here! Which way do I go? Oh, I'm lost!" he said as he go anywhere in the forest like a maze. Master Frown tripped and fell to the ground. "Ohh... I'm hopelessly lost! I'll never get out of here!" he said. Then he saw the light at the end of the forest as he running towards the light. Master Frown jumped and yelled "I'm free! Take that, Unikitty and Puppycorn!" Master Frown pumps his fists in the air and starts laughing triumphantly, but then he saw Unikitty and Puppycorn, which they're still doing nothing. "Huh? Ohhh..." he said as he falls on the ground and the he said "There's no way out of here."

A few weeks have pass, with Unikitty and Puppycorn are still sitting on the ground doing nothing, a stick was thrown at Puppycorn's head. Master Frown is putting a pan over a fire "How's it going over there at Club Scatterbrains? Mmm-mmm-mmm. I am hungry. I wonder what's on the menu for Club Master Frown tonight?" he said. He spot a bug and step on it. "Ah..." he said as he puts the bug on the pan, he walked to Unikitty and waves the pan over her nose. "Doesn't that smell good, Unikitty? You haven't eaten in days." he said as walked over to Puppycorn and said "How about you, Puppycorn? A big dog's gotta eat. Well, you can't have any. And do you know why, Unikitty?" he walked over to Unikitty and he shakes his butt in Unikitty's face and said "Because your club president is a brick! If you had listened to me you'd have food, water, shelter, and a roaring fire. But instead you listened to a talking brick...That tells you nothing!" he said as stirs his pan "As if the answers to solve all your problems will fall right out of the sky!" he started laughing and he said "fall right out of the sky!" again.

Meanwhile at the sky, an airplane was falling "Dude, we're falling right out of the sky! We gotta drop the load!" said Dino Dude as Cookie Guy presses the "Drop the Load" button, an airplane, drops picnic and camp supplies where Unikitty and Puppycorn are. A lot of food was dropped safely, a tent, a picnic basket and a campfire are surrounding Unikitty and Puppycorn as they stop doing nothing and yell "Praise the Magic Golden Brick!" they did a victory screech. Master Frown staring in shock as a bug grabs a stick and hits him with it and ran off.

Unikitty and Puppycorn finally get to eat a lot of food and started drinking soda while Puppycorn is drinking ketchup, they laughed as they continued eating as Master Frown walked over all the food they're eating. "Uh, hey, uh, Unikitty... that sure is a lot of food you got there." he said.

"It's a gift from the Magic Golden Brick." said Unikitty.

"Everything sure looks delicious." said Master Frown as he saw smoked sausages with a gasp and said "Smoked sausages! My favorite!" He started smelling them but Puppycorn sucks them in his mouth like a vacuum and accidentally sucked up Master Frown's head, then he spited it out and said "Sorry". He walked over to Unikitty as he apologies to her. "Uh, hey, uh, Unikitty, I...you know I was just kidding around earlier and-and-and I-I-I mean I'm... I'm still part of the club, right? And... and-and-and-and-and after all, the-the club's gotta stick together, and I-I mean... you know, I-I, um.."

Unikitty was drinking orange juice and eating a cookie. "Master Frown?" she asked.

"Umm...uh..yeah?" said Master Frown.

"Once a member, always a member!" said Unikitty as she and Puppycorn clink their glasses and yelled "TO THE CLUB!" They did a victory screech again.

"Uh, yeah" said Master Frown as he mimic a weak version of a victory screech "Now, uh, if you'll excuse me..." Master Frown runs to the table with all the food and tried to pick which food he wants to eat "All right... What shall I eat first? The spaghetti, the turkey, the soup, the canned meat?"

"Why don't you ask... the Magic Golden Brick, Master Frown?" said Unikitty.

"Oh, yeah, like that'll happen. Right after I consult the Magic Toenail." said Master Frown as he prepares to eat but Unikitty and Puppycorn gaped and they pulled the table away from him and block it.

"Master Frown, are you questioning the authority of the Magic Golden Brick? The brick is the one who gave us this banquet. This copyrighted brick is the cornerstone of our organization." said Unikitty.

"Maybe he's not a brother." whispered Puppycorn.

Master Frown chuckled and said "Hey, y-you guys have it all wrong. I-I love this, uh, piece of plastic." He grabs the Magic Golden Brick from Unikitty and asked it a few questions "Uh, hello there. Magic Gold Brick uh, I was wondering... uh, should I have the spaghetti or the turkey?" He pulled the string.

"Neither" said The Magic Golden Brick.

"Oh. Then how about the soup?" asked Master Frown.

"I don't think so" said The Golden Brick.

"Could I have anything to eat?" asked Master Frown as he's getting annoyed.

"No" said The Golden Brick.

"No?! What do you mean no? I'm starving here!" yelled Master Frown.

Puppycorn takes the Magic Golden Brick and said "Here, let me try. Magic Brick, could Master Frown have some of this yummy, delicious, super-terrific sandwich?" he pulled the string.

"No" said The Magic Golden Brick.

"Hmm...Could I have this yummy, delicious, super-terrific sandwich?" asked Puppycorn.

"Yes" said The Magic Golden Brick.

"All right!" said Puppycorn as he sucks the sandwich like vacuum and burps. "Sorry, Master Frown."

"GIVE ME THAT!" said Master as he takes the Magic Golden Brick.

"Could I have something to eat?"

"No"

"Could I have something to eat?"

"No"

"Could I have something to eat?"

"No"

"Can't you say anything else but no?"

"Try asking again"

Master Frown said with a grin "Could I have something to eat?"

"No" said The Magic Golden Brick in a very insulting, sarcastic-like tone.

Master Frown starts getting very angry, causing him to enraged.

"Master Frown, are you all right?" said Unikitty as Master Frown started shaking his head uncontrollably.

"Maybe we should ask the brick if he's okay." whispered Puppycorn.

As soon as Master Frown is about to rage, they heard a voice in the background "Hello? Anyone there? Hello? Hello?!" It was a forest ranger, he was using a machete to cut the bushes, he gasp as he saw Unikitty, Puppycorn and Master Frown dirty. "Do you folks need some help?" he asked.

"I'm saved!" said Master Frown as he runs over to the forest ranger. "You don't know how happy I am to see you. I have been stranded out here for weeks with-with-with these two annoying royal siblings and their Magic Golden Brick!" he said.

"Magic...Golden Brick?" said the forest ranger as he pulls out a Magic Golden Brick while cross-eyed and having buck teeth "You mean like this?!" he said.

Unikitty and Puppycorn jump and they stop in midair "The Magic Golden Brick! A club member!" they yelled.

The forest ranger, Unikitty and Puppycorn did a victory screech all together. Master Frown had a dumbstruck expression and said "Abra"

"My golden brick told me to come to save you guys" said the park ranger as he, Unikitty and Puppycorn yell "Hooray for the Magic Golden Bricks!"

"All right, Magic Golden Brick... what do we do now?" said the forest ranger as he pulled the string.

"Nothing" said The Magic Golden Brick.

"All hail the Magic brick!" yelled the forest ranger, Unikitty and Puppycorn as they sit down doing nothing, Master Frown, who is still dumbstruck moves in between them and said "All hail the Magic Brick!" Master Frown sits down doing nothing with the forest ranger, Unikitty and Puppycorn as the story ends.

**The End.**


End file.
